1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device to be placed across the sides of a bathtub for placement of accessories, bathing articles and products and bathtub toys, providing a draining basket to allow toys or other articles to drain after use and multiple compartments in the single-piece molded water-proof device, which is detachable from the tub, yet secured in a fashion to prevent accidental displacement of the device from the bathtub.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bathroom and bathtub accessories, in a variety of form and function, are well represented in the market. Many of them contain similar features and function as the current invention, but none of them have the identical features and functions of the current invention, nor do they provide the space conscious design and secure attachment of the disclosed invention.
The following United States patents are disclosed and incorporated within this provisional patent application. A sidewall attaching bathtub tray, having telescoping side adjustment, intended for containing bathing accessories including soap and shampoos, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,903 to Yemini. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,003, to Springer, a toy containing storage chamber, having a draining collection chamber below a perforated draining platform is disclosed, and is illustrated with a decorative top portion in which the toys may be stored, or is alternatively illustrated with the toys encased in the body of the toy storage device. A similar drainage device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,058 to Keough, in that a draining platform is located above a moisture collection chamber in this free-standing bath toy device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,606 to Cavey discloses a wall mounted bathroom storage accessory having a waterproof sheet with a decorative embossment containing several storage hooks and trays. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,896 to Zamir, a wall mounted massage unit is disclosed having a suction cup-type attachment. A soap container having a drainage platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,412 to Lee, providing a bristled drainage surface for soap, allowing the moisture on the bar of soap to drain above a separated chamber below, away from the under-surface of the soap. A coated wire bathtub basket and accessory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,954 to Chapman, which is placed above and between the opposing sides of the tub, preferably under the spigot of the bathtub, such device containing dual baskets with depressions for soap, shampoo and other bathing items, and has a washcloth rack connecting the two baskets.
Several design patents are also disclosed which include bathtub and bathroom shelves with drain features and segregated compartments, including the ability to span the width of the bathtub resting on the sides of the bathtub, but do not include the features of the current invention.